


寝室.avi

by Uraaa



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 北鶴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraaa/pseuds/Uraaa
Kudos: 3





	寝室.avi

北川玲叶是个莫名其妙的人。第一次见他的时候他像是从甜点柜里拿出来的蛋糕，软绵绵香甜甜的随时都要腻化了，不说话的时候又时常篶了吧唧的像放了两个小时软掉的薯条，怎么试图逗笑他都还是垂头丧气的摊着软趴趴的；有时候又疯疯癫癫的经常说一些莫名其妙的话。 

鹤房汐恩觉得他像是有双面，认识这个人好像认识了两个不同的人一样。但不管哪一面向的北川玲叶都敏感又黏人，让鹤房觉得他真是个需要照顾的小弟弟。

现在他又开始说些奇怪的话了。

「喂，汐恩。」  
「我肚子饿了，我要把你吃掉。」  
他说这话的时候脸上没什么表情，本来应该很大的圆眼睛现在无神的半开着，感觉随时都要睡着了，他一边说一边往鹤房的身上倒，把脸埋在他的肚子上。

「别闹了….别闹了….让我再睡会儿吧……」  
难得放假日，昨天结束练习后又和sky打了大半晚上的游戏都没怎么睡，趁着大家都摸出去玩了一个人躲在寝室里大睡特睡，没想到睡没多久又被从别寝摸过来的北川给喊醒。  
话说回来sky那个傢伙真的是机器人吗？真的不用睡觉的。

「你这么想睡回你寝室睡啊…不然你去睡润东君的床………」鹤房一面说着一面伸手要推开北川的头，但触感毛茸茸的还挺好，没忍住揉了两下。北川脸隔着被子和衣服埋在他肚子上，发出闷闷的哼声。

「不要，说了要把你吃掉。」他说话的时候嘴巴大概没怎么张开，声音黏黏糊糊的。

「不要贴着我的被子说话啊，你口水都要沾上了。滚滚滚……」

「那就不贴着被子吧。」北川这么说着，猛地掀开被子，一下子灌进了一股凉风，鹤房躺在床上冷的一机灵。

北川现在整个人躲进了他的被子里，他衣服下襬被往上推了一点，北川散发着热气的脸贴在他的肚皮上。

「你到底在干…….什…….呃！」鹤房想睡到懒得动弹，北川一向很喜欢和他有一点肢体接触，虽然这次这种诡异的场面还是第一次见。他不太想阻止他，但忽然感到肚子上有一股湿湿热热的痛意。

北川在他肚皮上咬了一口。不怎么用力，但留下了牙印和一点口水。

「我在吃你呀。」北川终于拉开被子露出脸。他的脸红得厉害，但眼睛和刚才完全不一样的睁的老大，他嘴巴微微嘟起，试图做出一个无辜的表情。

可能是真的太累了吧。当北川的下一个动作是跨到他身上坐，然后抱着他的头开始啃他的嘴时，鹤房没有及时推开。他甚至被亲的晕晕乎乎地之后，断断续续的开始回应。

整栋宿舍都很安静。似乎只剩下他们两个人。于是唇舌相交的咕唧声特别别清晰，鹤房感觉到自己的耳朵和脸正一点一点的烧起来，恐怕比北川还要红。

他模模糊糊的想着，以后我不能放肆的开他脸容易红的的玩笑了。

然后鹤房很快地发现了北川不只是脸很容易红。他们吻着吻着变成了鹤房靠在墙上张着腿，手揽着北川的腰，北川跪在他两腿之间抱着他的头的姿势。

北川像是很热一样，在亲吻中空出一只手解开他穿着的衬衫的前两颗扣子，鹤房在余光里瞄到他露出的肌肤也是红的。但他没机会再多注意了，因为接着北川伸手从鹤房的T恤下摆进去，用拇指摩擦着几分钟前他留下的牙印。

那个位置意外的敏感，他咬在在鹤房汐恩的肚脐下面一点的肌肤。

北川一边用力的和他亲吻，绕着圈子的拇指也越往下摸，鹤房汐恩感觉下腹发紧地有些难受。

「汐恩……汐恩…..」北川玲叶闭着眼睛在他们换气的空档中黏糊糊地喊他，他又往前靠了点，膝盖向前抵在鹤房的下身不重不轻的揉了起来。

「让我吃掉你吧……..好不好呀……….」北川轻飘飘地问。

鹤房汐恩现在脑子也轻飘飘的，他十九岁了，虽然不是没有自己弄过，但因为太不好意思了一直没和任何人交往，当然除了自己也没人碰过那个地方。北川虽然只是没什么技巧的揉着，却刺激的他什么话都说不出，只能干坐着接受北川的亲吻和触碰。

北川没得到允许也没得到拒绝，他没什么反应，只是更加卖力的亲吻，他伸出舌头用力缠着鹤房的，手上的动作不停，终于越过裤头的松紧带伸了进去，他放开鹤房两手用力扒下他的裤子，只余下一条可怜兮兮的卡通造型四角裤。

鹤房没怎么受过刺激的下身已经完全抬头了，甚至还渗湿了一点点四角裤薄薄的布料，绿色的外星人的脸上有一道暗色的色块。

北川伸手直接握住他的下身，大拇指在顶端一些没一下的摩擦。鹤房汐恩忍不住在亲吻中泄出一点哼唧声。随着北川加快手上的动作，鹤房感觉到呼吸越来越快，北川似乎也有点累了，他们用力的互啃之后又对着对方的脸喘气，然后再继续亲吻，这样反复了几次之后，鹤房感觉自下体传来一股酥麻感，然后眼前发白了一瞬，他呼吸一滯，最后他两抱着彼此大口呼气。

「你怎么也这么喘…..」鹤房汐恩平复了一下情绪后看着北川笑着说，手上没什么力气，但还是软绵绵的把北川往后推了推，他看了一眼北川的下身，发现和他相比不同的是，北川还完全没有释放，他似乎憋得很难受的样子。

「…..我也帮帮你吧。」鹤房脸上带了一点汗，棕色的浏海贴在额头上，他慢慢呼吸着一边伸出了手。

北川玲叶盯着鹤房的眼睛看了一会儿，他微微上挑的眼尾此时染上了一点淡淡的粉红色。北川向前用力抱住了他，他把头搭在鹤房的肩膀上闷闷地说：「好。你帮帮我。汐恩，让我教你怎么帮我好吗？」他牵住了鹤房汐恩伸过来的手。

北川的掌心很细很软，摸起来滑溜溜地特别舒服，他的声音也软绵绵的，温温柔柔的，鹤房汐恩觉得很放松。

于是后来北川让他躺下，让他腿再张开点，甚至北川一边亲吻他的大腿内侧一边在手上沾了点什么东西的时候，他都放松全身心的等着北川的动作。  
鹤房在这时候很荒唐的想，平常老是跟着自己的小弟弟居然在这种事情上引导他。

直到北川抹着什么液体的拔凉拔凉的手从鹤房的臀缝一路下滑到穴口的时候，鹤房才突然觉得有点不对劲儿。

「玲叶，你要做什么？」

「汐恩，汐恩酱，交给我。」玲叶并不停下手上的动作，慢慢将手指探入那个还没有什么东西进去过的隱密的小穴。

他一个字一个字慢慢的、像是叹息一样蛊惑的说：「没事的，交给我。先让汐恩舒服了…….我才能舒服哦………」然后他把整根手指没入，动作轻柔的开始在周围按压。

鹤房汐恩张嘴本来想追问，但被北川的一个按压的动作噎住了，他感觉一股从未有过的电流从尾椎一路攀升到后脑，又麻又爽，他忍不住发出了一声感叹。

北川一手动作不停，另一手又从口袋掏出了什么东西咬在嘴里撕开，鹤房舒服的几乎要翻白眼，完全无暇在意北川在做什么。

感觉一切都准备妥当了之后，北川把手指从鹤房身体里抽了出来。鹤房汐恩的快感突然被猛地掐断，他正有些不满的撑着手臂准备直起身子看北川玲叶到底在搞啥，突然对方一个挺进，突然被填满让他忍不住惊呼出声。

北川玲叶开始慢慢的动了起来。 鹤房汐恩一边觉得好像哪里不太对，一边舒服的瞇起了眼睛，一开始有一点痛，后来痛感不见了，方才才体验过的麻麻的电流又爬上他的脊椎，鹤房汐恩舒服的蜷起了脚趾。他忍不住用修长的两条腿勾住欺在他身上的北川的腰。

下面实在是太舒服了………鹤房想着，突然觉得嘴唇很寂寞，他需要一个吻，于是他维持着瞇着眼睛的动作伸手揽住北川的头将他往下拉，随着这个动作北川又进入得更深了一点，鹤房汐恩一面无法控制的哼哼一面寻找北川的唇，没想到却吻到一片湿热。耳边还有熟悉的吸鼻子声。

鹤房汐恩张开眼睛，意外又不意外的看到北川玲叶红扑扑的脸上挂满了眼泪。  
「玲叶....你…..嗯…….怎么……….啊…….嗯………哭了…………..」鹤房想伸手去擦他的眼泪，但被捅的一晃一晃，一句完整的话都说不出，手上也一直碰不到位置，于是他索性放弃，扶着北川的脖颈放松身体更好的接受他的撞击。

「因为…..汐恩的身体里面太、太舒服了…..」北川哭地抽抽搭搭的，眼睛和鼻子都红通通的看着可怜兮兮，但身下的动作却越发猛烈。 北川的眼泪沿着脸颊滑到他的下巴，又滴到鹤房的嘴角，他低头吻走了眼泪，又和鹤房唇舌交缠，他们两的嘴里同时泛起一股咸咸的苦涩味道。

「好喜欢…..好喜欢汐恩…..」北川玲叶一边吻他一边口齿不清的说，鹤房感觉自己在亲吻中把这句话吞了下去，不然为什么他胃里突然有一股暖意，甜甜的还麻麻的。

鹤房汐恩在北川的律动下舒服得七荤八素，感觉脑子都不是自己的，一股一股麻酥感轮着刺激他的感官，他鬼使神差的开口：「我也…很喜欢….嗯…..玲叶…..」

北川的动作突然停下了。

鹤房汐恩感觉北川以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抽离他的下身，他有点疑惑又不满的睁开眼睛看着还伏在他身上的北川。

他的脸竟然更红了，竟然还可以更红。  
而且他竟然哭得更厉害了。

「汐恩…..对不起…..因为实在是太舒服了…..而且好喜、好喜欢你…….」  
鹤房汐恩哑口无言。他顿时注意到了不知道什么时候被北川拿掉扔在一旁的里面已经灌满液体的那个塑料套子，现在北川整个人又变成蔫巴巴的薯条，嘴角眼角一起葺拉着，鹤房汐恩终于从情欲中脱离出来，他把北川拉进怀里抱着，又扯来被子把他俩的身体都盖上，然后手放在北川背上轻轻地拍。

这是什么奇妙的展开…………..鹤房汐恩满头黑线的想着，这时外面忽然响起了脚步声，鹤房突然有不好的预感，下一秒他的寝室门就被用力的推开，没什么表情的金城碧海拉着门把站在门口，北川正好哭得打了一个哭嗝。

「汐恩你要不要吃……卧槽，禽兽啊，你对17岁DK做了什么？」AI表情突然崩坏，他机械的向后退了几步后把门带上。

………你听我解释……………鹤房汐恩想站起来，身上的北川又把他拉过来抱得更近。

「……让他误会有什么关系。」北川玲叶抬眼看着他，眼睛又睁地老大，亮晶晶地闪着光。

不知道什么时候他已经停止流眼泪了。


End file.
